nikita2010fandomcom-20200222-history
Team Nikita
' Team Nikita' is the fitting nickname given by Percival Rose to Nikita Mears' anti-Division group. They ulitmately suceeded in their goals; They Brought down Percy, Division, Oversight, the Dirty Thirty, Amanda and the Invisible Hand. They also destroyed the Black Boxes and cleared Nikita's name after she was framed for killing the President. History Their Battles Nikita and Alexandra Udinov are the founding members of this group. Initially, Nikita wanted to help Alex overcome her drug addiction and then together fight Division from the outside. However, Alex persuaded Nikita to train her and let her infiltrate Division from the inside. Using a staged heist and murder to get Division's attention, Division faked Alex's death and recruited her. Almost immediately after her recruitment, Alex used the Shellbox to communicate with Nikita, which led to the failure of the Black Arrow operation. Alex was able to hide her true intentions and convince the other recruits and leaders alike that she was just another recruit. Nikita and Alex continued to combat Division from the inside and out while recruiting more members for their cause. Eventually, after a few internal Division power struggles and Alex's shifting alliances, Percy was killed and Division fell under the control of Team Nikita. All members of this group were part of New Division. However, complications began to arise in the form of both Alex and Owen Elliot being manipulated by Amanda's mind tricks. Alex formed Division Mutiny and as a result of her actions, Division was terminated and Sean Pierce was killed. Meanwhile, Owen's manipulation was more or less a reversal of a manipulation Amanda performed on him when he first joined Division. He regained is old memories and personality as Sam Matthews, the last surviving member of a corrupt, drug-dealing Delta Force unit. He kidnapped Nikita, delivered her to Amanda, and stole the last Black Box in an attempt to sell it, but failed after Amanda deceived him. In attempt at retribution against Amanda, he was able to destroy the Black Box. After these manipulations were revealed, Alex was welcomed back into the fold, while Sam's whereabouts were at the time, unknown. Shortly after, New Divison was shut down, Nikita was set-up and framed by Amanda and her new allies for the murder of the president. Nikita then went on the run for one hundred days. When Nikita returned, she rejoined with the rest of the team. Sam would also rejoin the team, albeit, he wasn't initially trusted, given how he left them. But together they finally cleared Nikita's name and put an end to Amanda and shut down The Invisible Hand, for good, but at the cost of Ryan Fletcher's life. The Aftermath The team later on after they were all given their full pardons from the US government and Ryan was memorialized at the CIA headquarters in Langly, they went their seperate ways. Alexandra Udiov went back to being a diplomat and Ambassador with her new boyfriend, Sam Matthews at her side as her bodyguard. Birkoff currently lives with Sonya in London, releasing the source code of ShadowNet to the world. As for Nikita and Michael, they eloped and are traveling the world, helping those in need, with Ryan's "spirit" acting as their conscience. They have achieved their goals and stopped their enemies and are using their newfound freedom to help those in need. Notable Members Living *Nikita Mears (Co-Founder) - Formerly Rogue (Status: Married to Michael and helping those in need) *Alexandra Udinov (Co-Founder) - Formerly Rogue (Status: Dating Sam and is still an Ambassador) *Michael (Status: Married to Nikita and helping those in need) *Seymour Birkhoff (Status: Dating Sonya and along with Sonya open-sourcing ShadowNet's software) *Sonya (Status: Dating Birfkoff and along with Birkoff open-sourcing ShadowNet's software) *Sam Matthews / Owen Elliot (Status: Dating Alex and is her Bodyguard/Head of Security) Deceased *Sean Pierce (died during The Division Mutiny incident) *Ryan Fletcher (sacrificed himself to expose the lies of The Invisible hand) Gallery Nikita.jpg|Nikita Mears Alex-nikita-19863352-331-500.jpg|Alexandra Udinov Nikita Season 2 Episode 2 Falling Ash 3-4002 595.jpg|Owen Elliot / Sam Matthews Ryanphoto.jpg|Ryan Fletcher Michael.jpg|Michael Birkhoff5.jpg|Seymour Birkhoff Sean.JPG|Sean Pierce ITSonia.JPG|Sonya Category:Division Agents Category:Organizations Category:Rogue Agents Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4